We're Just Quidditch Rivals
by reeree623
Summary: Ree Hayes is a 4th year Ravenclaw Quidditch chaser, but with complications with her rival, Oliver Wood, get in the way of winning her team the house cup? Hogwarts a few years before the golden trio's generation.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter One

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ree," my mom said, teary eyed. She had been doing this every time I left for Hogwarts for the past 3 years. I finally pried myself from her suffocating embrace, and saw the face of my mother, whose looks I obviously got. We had the same emerald green eyes and dirty-blonde hair and the same body build, which was perfect for being a Quidditch chaser.

"Okay, mom. I got to go." I murmured, struggling to escape her arms. "I've got to find a seat."

She let go after a few seconds and I managed to step a few feet back in order to keep the crazy lady from all the hugging. "Good luck this year! I love you!"

"Love you, too. See you at Christmas!"

I pushed my cart that held my blue and bronze trunk, as most Ravenclaws, such as myself, had, my beautiful owl, Moe (named after an old imaginary friend), and, of course, my broomstick, struggling through the crowds of teary mothers and scared first years. As I was loading my belongings onto the train, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Need help there, Hayes?"

It took me half a second to recognize that voice. My mouth curved into a grin. "Jason!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Jason Samuels was one of my best friends and a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. We had been friends since our first year. We met on the train and immediately clicked with our mutual love for Quidditch. In our second year, we both made the Ravenclaw team and have been a great asset to our house ever since.

"Hey there, Reeree," he said quietly as we stood on the platform, hugging each other.

"Hey," I stepped back and looked at him. He had changed over the summer. Jason's once short black hair had grown out. Not too shaggy but different than his usual. I realized just how much I'd missed him over the summer, how I really needed my friend.

"Here. Let's get these on." Referring to my things, he glided past me and easily lifted my trunk into the train. Jason was always pretty strong, well, stronger than me, if that means anything.

He picked up my broomstick , admiringly staring at the shiny handle and unbroken twigs at the tail. Jason gasped as he read the golden lettering near the top of the broom.

"Cleansweep 7! Not even Flint himself has that!"

"I've been saving up for ages now and got it a few weeks ago."

"We're in for a great season, I think." The light in his eyes could reflect his happiness. "With you as our captain and more practice times, we'll be unstoppable."

I hadn't really thought of this. Ravenclaw hasn't been very successful for a year or two. This might be it and this was only our 4th year so we had 4 seasons to try and get that cup.

"Let's find a compartment before everything's full."

I nodded and we hopped on the train and set off onward to find some other Ravenclaws.

We quickly walked through the Slytherin and Gryffindor section of the train. They didn't exactly like us due to the Quidditch rivalry.

But even at our fast pace, we couldn't avoid Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Back again?" Flint taunted. "Back again to lose the Quidditch cup to us?"

"No. We're going to kick your butts this year. Just you see," Jason shot back, hatred in his chocolate brown eyes.

"And how are you Ravenclaws going to do that?"

Jason was unsure for a few moments then, suddenly, he spoke in a little louder voice so that everyone near this section could hear this great announcement. "Ree's got one of the best brooms on the market." I didn't expect him to say that. "A Cleansweep 7."

All the Slytherins gasped at this. There was some worry on Flint's face.

"Cleansweep 7," he mangaged. "You're going to need more than a broom to beat us Hayes."

"Well, we'll see. Won't we?" And with that we left the Slytherin compartment.

Jason and I walked through the train, which had just departed from King's Cross, in hopes to quickly find the rest of our friends, however, with our luck, we found them in the very back of the train, chattering and laughing. I opened the sliding door and sat down on the comfortable seat next to Morgan Matthews, a girl in the year ahead of me.

We all talked, had fun, and ate some wizard sweets. However, the trip ended more quickly than what we had thought and soon the five of us, Jeremy Stretton, Randolph Burrow, Grant Page, Jason, Morgan, and I were on the carriages traveling to the castle that we all knew so well.

I could already tell that this year was going to be fun, with my friends, with my team, and maybe even with classes.

_A:N Hey! Hoped you liked this first chapter! This is my first time ever writing fanfiction so I hope it's not too horrible. Byee!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked in the large wooden doors that lead to the Great Hall. The familiar floating candles, Dumbledore's chair at the center of the teachers' table, and, of course, the four long oak tables came into view. I never got tired of this room. It never failed to amaze me with its beauty and ability to make first years completely speechless. Yes, I loved it here. Not only in the Great Hall but in our common room and even in the classrooms. Being stuck in Snape's dungeon was better than at home. However, I did crave the holidays when things at Hogwarts weren't at its best. Like when McGonagall gives us an extra long essay to write, or when the Weasley twins decide that they would like to make a green slime pour out of the showers rather than water. Despite all the mishaps that may happen here, I always know that Hogwarts is a place I will always want to come back to.

We sat down at the table that was placed between Gryffindor and Slytherin. After the sorting, Dumbledore gave us his usual beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome, all of you to another magical year at Hogwarts. This year, I would like to announce that a new program will be introduced into our school system in order to lessen rivalry between the houses. In this program, students from different houses will be tutoring one another in their own professions. Everybody has a special talent here from Transfiguration to Herblogy. Names of partners will be posted on Saturday."

A synchronized groan from the student body filled the Hall.

"And now for the feast…"

At the sight of the delicious food, however, we seemed to all forget about the new program. Food, especially from Hogwarts, was my all time weakness. My metabolism just couldn't get enough. I immediately went for the chicken and then some roast and then some potatoes. Then when all that disappeared, I put a piece of apple pie on my plate. By the time I was done with that hearty meal, my stomach reached the point of satisfaction and I could eat no more.

Nobody dare gave me a weird look at the amount of food on my plate. They knew how dangerous I could be on the Quidditch pitch and they didn't want to deal with me there. Aggressive and hateful: the opposite of what I was in the classroom. Jason and I got up and left the Great Hall after that and climbed the winding stairs up to Ravenclaw common room. I knocked on the door.

"Voiceless it cries,

Wingless it flutters,

Toothless it bites,

Mouthless it mutters," the door asked.

"The wind," both of us said in sync.

The door opened and we walked inside the room decorated in blue and bronze. A fire blazed in the fireplace, surrounded by blue armchairs and couches. I told Jason that I was going to bed and climbed the stairs, sleepily, up to my familiar room. The rest of the 4th year girls hadn't come up yet. They were still in the common room chatting away, so I slipped on my pajamas and crawled into my four-poster bed and immediately fell asleep


End file.
